The Pritzker School of Medicine, University of Chicago, has designated Dr. Leif B. Sorensen, Professor of Medicine, as its candidate for the Geriatric Medicine Academic Award. A program for development and continuous strengthening of teaching and research in gerontology and geriatric medicine is proposed, with the following objectives: 1) to expose all students to gerontology/geriatrics by incorporating topics on aging into the required courses of the preclinical curriculum; 2) to develop an elective course "Introduction to Geriatrics" in the sophomore year; 3) to incorporate segments of geriatric medicine into the major clinical clerkships; 4) to develop a two-month elective for senior students "Comprehensive Geriatrics"; 5) to establish a Geriatric Outpatient Clinic and an Inpatient Consultation Service as educational and clinical care facilities; 6) to establish an "Office of Geriatrics" as a center for administrative and educational activities; 7) to provide house-staff with opportunities for training in geriatric medicine in the ambulatory setting; 8) to offer a two-year fellowship training program aimed at promoting careers in academic geriatric medicine; 9) to conduct Grand Rounds and CME courses to increase the awareness of faculty and practioners to the unique medical and psychosocial problems of the elderly; 10) to foster the development of research programs in aging; 11) to develop promising young faculty interested in committing their careers to geriatrics; 12) to provide an opportunity for the awardee to acquire additional skills with a view toward enriching the curriculum; 13) to facilitate interdepartmental and mutidisciplinary teaching and research in the field of aging. The University of Chicago has the facilities, faculty, and administrative commitment required to develop a quality curriculum in geriatrics.